Partners For Life
by Yuki-ChanXTitus
Summary: After the battle with Reiga, the Zweilt are given the chance to live their lives the way they want. everyone start deciding their own dreams and the way of living; except Hotsuma, until he meet Hana (OC), a girl that will lead him to make his own choice. The story will be about them and their love, and how they will face all the problems together. Read it and you wont regret it.


**Hi everyone my name is Yuki and this is the second story I write; its about ****The Betrayal Knows My Name; its one of my Favorite anime **

**Depending on the review I get I will complete the story; but if I didn't find many review I will stop writing it, because I am writing another story.**

**I Hope to find a lot of reviews and I welcome new friends to sends me their massages.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This story continue after the fight with Reiga Yuki and the Zweilt Guardian were able to win this battle but the different this time that no side has lost a person; all the Zweilt partners were alive and so Reiga, thanks to Yuki and his wish in saving everyone. Afterwards when everything has calmed down in the mansion, Takashiro has called everyone for a meeting.

_**Flashback **_

"Now everyone settle down" Tachibana says bringing everyone attention to him.

"I wonder what the matter is this time." Tsukumo mumble quietly.

"It can never be a bad new Tsukumo; so don't worry" Toko speak beside him; patting his head.

"Your right Toko-Chan" He in return smiles at his sister and lean to her touch.

"Hey you stupid sibling; don't create your own world here" Hotsuma yells.

"Really what a shameful actions" Kuroto nods his head.

"How rude; what wrong with you?" Toko stood from her place angry and the three of them started to fight. Tachibana come with a paper fan and hit them all on the head.

"That's enough you three; the boss is already here"

"Don't mind me; I am used to it by now" Takashiro smile at them as he stood in front of his desk.

"That's right; it's like watching a punch of children" Sairi says as he stand from his place; holding Toko hand.

"Of course I don't mean you Toko"

"You too should stop talking" This time it was Ria turn to hit him on the head.

"At this way we aren't making process; so everyone should stay still and listen"

"That's right; you're making others who have work wait for you; and Yuki need to rest" This time Shuusei and Senshirou interrupted the gang.

"Sorry; Yuki-Chan are you alright?" Toko immediately went to Yuki side.

"Don't worry about me; I am fine and healed completely" They only said that because they know how much everybody love Yuki. Now the entire Guardian and everyone in the house are gathered together including Tooma, Aya, Fuyutoki, Ibuki and Tsubaki. Takashiro cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Since our battle is over and everyone is alive I talked about this matter with the clan about your future"

"Our future?" Ria asks.

"That's right; from now on you can choose your own path; what you want to do is and your way of living is your own to decide and of course we will support these decisions"

"Is that really okay?" Toko asks in disbelief.

"Yeah; For example you and Shuusei are graduating this year, think about what you want to do after it" Toko look at Shuusei as he meet her eyes.

"Oh; Shuusei I heard that you were offered a scholarship to study abroad" Senshirou asks bringing everyone attention on Shuusei.

"Yeah; but I never considered something like this before, more like we didn't have the chance to"

"It's okay for you to consider it Shuusei"

"But Takashiro-Sama….."

"You have the right to experience a new life different from what you have lived in all your pasts' lives"

"If that the case Shuusei; don't hesitate and accept it"

"That's right; there are a lot of opportunities in front of you now, since you're smart" Ria and Tachibana encourages the idea.

"Will there is no need to rush in these things; take you time to decide on what you want" Ibuki state her opinion.

"I wonder what should I do?" Ria asks.

"That's all I wanted to tell; take your time in deciding" Takashiro say before leaving the room with Isuzu followed by Fuyutoki for his medical check.

For the first time they were able to live that long; so they kept on talking what they're going to do. The only one who remained silent was Hotsuma he really didn't know what he wanted to do and more than that what if Shuusei wanted to go.

The days after Hotsuma he has forgotten the subject because he, Yuki, Kuroto and Tsukumo still have a year to go; and as they said there is no need to rush. Now he is going to Shuusei room to deliver some hot coffee made by Tooma, and as usual without knocking on the door he enters the room.

"Shuusei I brought you some coffee"

No response; he move toward the bedroom and to find it empty.

"Where did he go?" Hotsuma moved to put the cup on a small table where he finds some paper and Shuusei laptop is on.

"What are theses for?" He picks a paper and skims through it; it's the official papers for the scholarship they talked about before, it has Shuusei names on it. And when he checked the laptop screen it seems that Shuusei was researching the collage abroad.

"So he is really interested huh?" He puts everything to its place and leaves the room.

That night Hotsuma didn't come down for dinner. For him it seems that everyone was moving forward except him. Tsukumo was able to get a sport scholarship in tennis and he have to travel as soon as he finish high school; Ria and Toko both decided to study fashion and Ria suggested that she go overseas and she and Tsukumo will follow the year after.

Sairi will continue his acting career, where he also will travel sometimes and stay with them. Shuusei still hadn't decided yet; and Hotsuma feel like he's hesitating because of him.

"What; you want me to accept? Now Hotsuma decided to talk with him; they were in his room when Shuusei came to see whatever he's studying or not.

"Yeah; what's stopping you? It's the first time for us to reach this point, even that Kuroto will go back to be a shogi player"

"What about you?" Shuusei question weren't a surprise for him.

"To tell you the truth I don't know yet; but I am sure that I will find something, so you too should choose what you want"

"But…."

"If you don't I will feel that I am the reason for stopping you"

"Hotsuma…."

"So; what kind of school it is?"

"It's a law school; I didn't feel that it fits me at first, but after doing some research I liked it" and he kept talking happily about what he found in some websites. Hotsuma felt happy for him. But the biggest question for him was

"What should I do?"

After 3 months Shuusei and Toko left for America; Takashiro has prepared a small apartment for them and for Ria and Tsukumo.

After 1 year it was Ria and Tsukumo turn to follow after them. They all kept in touch with each other. Yuki was going to become a Kindergarten teacher; he was with Luka all the time so there is no need to worry.

Hotsuma was walking around the city; that day Takashiro has talked to him that's it's about time he find a college and apply his paper; thanks to Yuki help his grades were better than the average. As he was walking he felt a strange power, an evil one at that. He followed the sources; in a dark alley; it wasn't a Duras he was sure of that.

"Stop right there" He heard a girl voice; not too far away from him, when he reached to the sources of the noises; he saw a strange looking man holding a child and a girl with big, dark Scythe.

"Don't come any closer or I kill the kid" The mysterious girl stops in her track. The man wave his hand in the air making some kind of magical signals and attack the girl, making her hit the wall behind her hard. The man throws the kid on the floor and move to her to attack.

"Not so fast; burn evil one" Hotsuma uses his power to separate him from coming closer, as he stood in front of the girl.

"Oi; are you okay?"

"Yeah; but how can you see us?"

"What are you talking about; it's hard not to see a crazy man and a girl with Scythe"

"I see you're not alone; but that's okay I will kill you both"

"You help me a little; I will try to distract his attention and you take the child"

"Why should I do that?" Hotsuma don't know what's happening.

"Trust me; Please" for unknown reason he felt like he can believe this girl; that's what he felt when he looked at her green eyes.

"Okay"

"Let's go" in a fast movement she moved to attack the crazy man; looking at her he can tell that she's strong; she was just holding back not to hurt the child. Hotsuma watched as they moved away from him; so he runs to the child and carried him outside the alley. He puts him on the ground covering him with his Jacket; and he go again to help the girl, he arrived to witness that she cut through the man and his body is disappearing like a dust.

"I am done" she sighed in relieve as she take out her phone and call someone.

"I finished the job; just send someone to take the child" after a few words she hung up feeling that she's begin watched, she turns around when her eyes met his and she run to him.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Do feel unwell anywhere?" She panicked looking at him to see any injuries.

"I am okay; I should be the one asking you that"

"First let's get out of here before they come"

"Who?"

"Hurry up; where is the child?"

"This way" they left the dark alley; the girl took the child and told Hotsuma to wait for her in the opposite park in the other side of the street. At first he didn't want to leave like this but she promised to explain the whole thing to him. He took a seat on one of the benches watching her across the street, now that he looks at her he find her pretty; a long dark hair that reached to her back and a fair white skin; her green eyes what catches his attention the most. Even when her clothes are simple, she is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans she's beautiful.

Few minutes and a police car appear; two officers come out and take the child from her and leave, then she walks toward the park.

"Here" He calls to her when she looks around to find him.

"Thank you for helping me earlier" she sits beside him.

"I really didn't do anything; but what was that and who are?"

"If I tell you; you should tell me; you also don't seem normal to me"

"Okay" Takashiro was going to scold him later.

"My name is Hiroshi Hana; you can call me Hana" She hold her hand and he take it in his to shake.

"I am Renjou Hotsuma"

"I work for the Omiya organization?"

"Omiya organization?"

"That's right; it's an organization that deals with the supernatural and the magical things in the city, right now I am under training so I am yet working officially for them"

"I didn't think that there is this kind of organization; so we not the only ones who fight"

"What do you mean?" and he start telling her about their fight with the Opasts, his power and how their battle has come to an end.

"I see; you know the organization gather a lot of people who have different power to be ready to face any problem"

"What is you power?"

"I am a witch; I can cast spells and do magic, beside other things, you?"

"I have the power of fire to burn my enemy"

"Show me" Hana moved closer to his face; her eyes shine with excitement.

"Are you stupid; how can show you in a place like this?" He flocks her forehead.

"Oww…..will you right about that; oh look at the time" The time is past the sunset.

"You're leaving?"

"I wanted to go to grocery shopping or else I won't have anything for dinner"

"If you want I can show you the supermarket near my place it's not that far and it's a big one"

"That will be a big help"

"Let's go then" Hotsuma led her to the supermarket where they all used to stop at to buy food or sweets on their way home.

"Wow I never had been here before" Hana walked holding a basket in her hands, stuffing her with many things.

"Aren't you buying too much for a dinner?"

"No; this is my monthly shopping I didn't have the time and my apartment is empty, but since high school is over I can take my time" He watched her as she happily chose.

"Hey isn't that girl pretty?" he heard some guys talking and he looked over them to see that looking at Hana.

"Wanna try talking to her?" Hotsuma felt irritated; and moved to stand beside her.

"You're not buying anything?"

"No" He takes the basket from her hand.

"Huh…"

"It seems heavy; let me hold it for you"

"Thank you" she smiles at him and goes back to her shopping, he turns to look at the two guys with a glare.

"Man; she's with her boyfriend" and they leave scared from him; suddenly he hears a voices that stops him in his place.

"My; Hotsu what are you doing?" Tachibana with Yuki and Luka.

"What are all doing here?"

"Hotsuma-kun; we come here to buy few things that Tooma-san for tonight dinner" Yuki answers him.

"I..I see"

"Hotsuma I am done" Hana came from behind him looking at the group.

"Who?" she whispers to him.

"My friends; the one I told you about?" he whispers back.

"Are you one of Hotsu friends?" Tachibana asks with big smile at his face.

"Yes; my name is Hana, nice to meet you" she bows to them and Yuki bows in return.

"I am Giou Yuki, nice to meet you too" and they shake hands.

"This guy here is Luka-Kun" Luka nods in her direction.

"Are you done?" Hotsuma asks her; he now will become the teasing target when he goes back.

"Yeah; just let me pay" She takes the basket from him and got to the counter to pay.

"What a beautiful girl; don't you agree Yuki-kun?" Tachibana talks to Yuki.

"If you're done then leave already"

"Hun.." Luka smirks at him

"What with you too?"

"Oh look she's already done; go and help her, its dangerous for a girl to walk at this time" He ignored them and walked to her.

"Let's go; I will take you home"

"No need; you already helped me more than enough"

"I really don't want to go home; I will be a laughing stock right now, and beside there is something I want to ask you about"

"Okay" Hana said her goodbyes to them before going with Hotsuma; he carried all her things all the way, as they walked side by side.

"So; what did you want to know?"

"Why are going to work for that organization?" He can tell that his question has surprised her.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer it"

"Because I can" Hana stopped in her spots looking at him.

"I have the power that can help and save a lot of people, so why I wouldn't"

"Don't you want to live your life in a normal way; doing what you want"

"I am doing it"

"What…" her answers is what he was looking for the whole time.

"I am really an idiot" Hotsuma laughed at himself

"What do you mean?"

"Hana" This was the first time he said her name through whole day.

"Take me to the organization with you"

"Eeh; what are you saying all of sudden?"

"For the past year; I couldn't figure what I wanted to do, I felt that everyone was making progress in their life except me, I am not good at anything but after seeing you today I made my mind"

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**What do you think? I know it may seems boring since its all a flashback but the reality start next **

**If you like the story tell me so I can progress to the next chapter, which will have more romance **


End file.
